Kejar
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: [Drabble] Kali ini Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang harus mengejar Momoi Satsuki. for #KuroMomoWeek2015


"Aku ingin berhenti."

Ucapan yang sarat akan kebulatan tekad keluar dari wanita berambut pink itu, hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran dari laki-laki _bluenette_ di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini angin kembali berhembus namun lebih kencang, seakan menandakan jika wanita itu hendak memberitahu lebih detail apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"Aku ingin berhenti mengejarmu, Tetsu-kun."

.

.

 **Kejar**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Kuromomo

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

 _For_ _ **#KUROMOMOWEEK**_ _2015_

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

…

Ucapan tempo hari lalu masih terbayang jelas di ingatan Kuroko Tetsuya. Rasanya agak sedikit aneh bila ada orang yang terbiasa bersamamu tiba-tiba kehadirannya menghilang begitu saja. Bagai masakan tanpa garam. Hambar.

" _Aku ingin berhenti mengejarmu, Tetsu-kun."_

Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Momoi, salah satu sahabatnya sejak SMP mengatakan hal itu. Memangnya selama ini siapa yang tidak tahu jika Momoi Satsuki sangat tergila-gila dengannya? Bahkan Nigou pun tahu akan fakta itu.

Memang agak sedikit lama saat ia menyadari hal itu, dan jujur Kuroko sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa padanya—tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda jika gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak ada di dekatnya barang sehari saja.

"Kenapa juga aku jadi memikirkan Momoi-san.."

Jika bulan ini lewat, pemuda bluenette itu akan menginjak usia dua puluh dua, sudah 10 tahun lamanya dia dan Momoi serta para bocah yang dijuluki "Generation of Miracle" itu menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Yah paling tidak Kuroko menganggapnya seperti itu.

.

.

Terhitung sebulan sejak pernyatan yang mengagetkan itu, Momoi masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Kuroko. Berarti ucapannya hari itu bukan main-main.

Bahkan saat ulang tahunnya Momoi sama sekali tidak ada, Aomine hanya berucap jika Momoi sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya dan tidak bisa hadir.

Kuroko yang awalnya menganggap hal itu angin lalu jadi sedikit khawatir dan mempunyai firasat tidak enak.

"Mungkin ada baiknya aku coba menelpon Aomine-kun." Untuk menghilangkan segala perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti, segera Kuroko mengambil _smartphone_ berwarna biru mudanya dan menekan kontak bertuliskan salah satu nama sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki.

..

" _Halo."_

" _Halo. Ada apa tiba-tiba menelponku Tetsu?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin bertanya….Apa Momoi-san selalu bersamamu sebulan terakhir ini?"_

" _Satsuki? Dia terakhir menghubungiku saat hari ulang tahunmu—yah lagian kami juga sudah kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Harusnya kau yang paling tahu tentang Satsuki kan kalian 1 kampus."_

Kuroko mendengus sejenak _"Karena itulah aku mencarinya, sebulan ini dia mendadak menghilang begitu saja."_

"…"

" _Aomine-kun?"_

"… _Maaf aku tidak tahu, sudah ya dosenku sudah datang, bye Tetsu."_

Setelahnya bunyi nada panggilan terputus terdengar dari salah satu pihak.

..

Kuroko hanya bisa menautkan alis seraya menatap layar _smartphone_ nya bingung, Seolah Aomine seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aneh."

-o.O.o-

" _Aku ingin berhenti mengejarmu, Tetsu-kun."_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu kembali menghantui Kuroko. Kali ini sudah bulan ke 5 tanpa kehadiran Momoi disampingnya. Meskipun ia berkata akan berhenti mengejarnya namun bayang-bayangnya tidak pernah hilang dari benak Kuroko.

"Sialan." Kuroko mendecih sambil tersenyum.

Ia akhirnya paham alasan kenapa Momoi tidak lekas pergi dari pikirannya. Karena dia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis itu di hari ia mengatakan ingin berhenti mengejarnya.

Ya.

Kali ini giliran Kuroko Tetsuya yang harus mengejar Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

 **-The End-**

A/N : Bikin apaan coba dah ini hahahaha /nangez. Maap lagi pen tobat dulu jadi melipir ke otp lurus unyu2 kesayangan(?) sekalian buat meramaikan Kuromomoweek, saya lg buntu ide jadi gabisa ikut sesuai prompt hari ini #sungkem.

Terima kasih sudah mampir~

NingieCassie.

* * *

 **Omake**

Masih di tempat yang sama.

Suasana yang sama.

Dan orang yang sama.

Mereka mengulang pertemuan takdir itu lagi disini.

Seulas senyum tercetak jelas saat ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari 7 bulan lamanya.

"Ketemu."

Saat mendengar suara pemuda yang sangat familiar di pendengarannya gadis itu segera berbalik, sedetik kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Akhirnya kau tahu apa yang mereka sebut 'perjuangan' Tetsu-kun."


End file.
